A Helping Hand
by CherryMountain
Summary: 1-Hook helps Charming take care of his newborns when Snow and Emma are away. Captain Charming bromance, mentions of Snowing and Captain Swan. 2-The whole Charming Family, plus a few more. Hook once again helps with the baby boy. Same ships, with Outlaw Queen, Tinkfire, Rumbelle, Aeric, Phirora.
1. Chapter 1

**After the curse, after season 3. I'm assuming in this story that after all the fighting is done and everyone settles into normal lives (after the show ends), and Hook is great friends with Charming and is his naval captain. I really hope that Snow and Charming's next pregnancy is twins, so I made it so in this story.**

**This is my first Once Upon A Time fic, so please review with feedback, it'd be nice. Did I do the characters fine? If so, there may or may not be another one-shot, probably of Hook and Emma. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Killian Jones knocked on the door with his hook, annoyance and anxiety rushing through him. Through the door, two very loud, shrieking whales could be heard. Everyone in this wing- hell, everyone in the whole bloody castle- could hear the sounds. Hook was one of the few brave enough to decide to make a complaint about it.<p>

He was already in a grumpy mood- Emma and her mother had gone off for the weekend. Snow needed a break from the babies, and she thought spending a few days alone with her already grown daughter would help relax her. Hook was worried because they hadn't brought along anyone else; it was just the two of them. He didn't want her to get hurt.

The former pirate captain and now just captain of the navy was about to knock again when the door swung open.

Prince Charming, holding a small, kicking baby in his free hand, sighed in relief when he saw his captain. "Thank God." He gestured him in hurriedly, and Hook entered his quarters slowly.

Once the door was shut behind him, Hook turned and was about to begin his speech about how a prince- a king- should be able to take care of two children, when suddenly one of those said children was shoved into his arms.

Instinctively, Hook wrapped his arms around the child, his handless arm closer to his body with the other farther away. When he was sure the baby wouldn't fall from his arms, he turned to the prince who had hurried back over to the other child and was picking her up, his eyes wide with fear and anger. "Are you bloody mad?! I have a rather sharp hook for one hand!"

Charming rolled his eyes as he rocked the baby in his arms. "I trust that you'll use it properly. And we both know you're better off with that than the fake hand."

Hook mimicked the other man's movements, rocking the baby in his arms.

"You'd think having a baby would be easy, but twins?" He scoffed. "They're hungry. I'll be right back with their bottles."

Hook stepped towards the already vacating Prince. "Wait, what am-" But Charming was already gone. It was just Hook and the squirming, crying baby in his arms.

He continued to rock the baby, but it would not stop yelling. His face was red with exertion, his eyes running with tears. His arms reached for the air, trying to grab on something that was not there.

Hook didn't know what else to do. He lifted his hand, shifting the baby's weight to hold him better, and stuck his finger out towards him. He put his finger under the swinging arm, which the boy then gripped after discovering its' presence. The baby squeezed his finger, and his yelling lessened slightly. Hook smiled, seeing that he was calming the baby.

Then he started talking to him. "You're alright now, lad. Your father is going to go get you your bottle, and soon you'll be warm and full and sleepy."

The baby stopped flailing and gripped Hooks finger tighter, as if to encourage him to continue. He did. "You're going to grow up in the Enchanted Forest, not that blasted place with loud sirens and machines that hit people and bruise their ribs." He chuckled at the memory. "Here, you'll learn to wield a sword, like men are supposed to. You'll protect your twin sister, and your older sister will protect you."

Saying that, he realized that the child he was holding was Emma's brothers, not just Charming's son. His smiled deepened into a grin. "How would it sound if I told you that I may be your brother-in-law one day?"

The baby boy blinked up at him, blue eyes shining with his tears. Hook took the silence as a good sign. "How would you like to be a pirate?"

A cough sounded behind Hook, and he spun around to see a small grin on Charming' face. He shook his head. "Now that's not happening." In his free hand he held two bottles.

Hook didn't understand how he hadn't heard the screaming child earlier, and gently pulled his hand from the boys grip and grabbed a bottle. Both men put the tip of the bottle into the baby's mouths and watched them drink.

Hook grinned up at Charming. "Sorry, mate, but one of your children have to live a dangerous life."

Charming grinned back. "Don't you think Emma's already done that?"

Hook chuckled and looked back down at the baby in his arms. "Aye, she has."

Charming stared at him another moment, seeing the way he rocked the child. "You're really good with him, Killian. Still not sure if you're father material?"

He and Snow had somehow decided that they would call him Killian, without any consulting between the two of them or even Killian himself. He chuckled again, a rather sly remark on his tongue, but decided to take the compliment, if that was indeed what it was. Charming somehow knew his doubts, and Hook wasn't sure if he liked that. "I don't-"

"Hook?"

He looked up and over to the sound of the shocked voice to see Emma, with Snow following her into the room. She was staring wide-eyed at him, frozen. He grinned at her, all worries of her safety forgotten, joy at seeing her alive and well spreading happiness throughout him. "Good evening, Swan." Though her parents had begun to call him by the name given to him by his parents, she would always call him Hook, just as he will always call her Swan.

Snow smiled at the sight of both men, and approached Hook. She smiled up at him. "Thank you for helping." He nodded back to her, then the baby boy was shifted from his arms to hers. She smiled down at her son, then stepped over to her husband. They smiled at each other, shared a kiss, then held their children together.

Hook stepped farther away from them, next to Emma, to give them privacy with their twins. He looked at her to see that she was still staring at him, only slightly shocked.

"You're good with kids…."

He gave her a grin. "Does that surprise you, love?"

She rolled her eyes, the trademark one that resulted with a small smile at his charm. "No, not with your age."

He frowned in mock hurt that she brought up his age.

Emma gestured for him to follow, and the two left her parents alone with their newborn children. Once the door was sealed shut behind them, Hook asked how her trip went. As he listened to her vaguely describe their trip down the river and how they encountered a group of talking gnome-hounds, he grinned. He was glad that his Swan had returned home safely. His days had been boring and stressful without her. Now they could continue their daily ritual of him flirting with her and her rolling his eyes.

Now that she was at his side again, he was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter isn't really Captain Charming, but I really wanted to add another chapter to this one-shot. This is more of a Captain **_**CharmingFamily**_** bonding thing. Heck, let's just say it's everyone.**

**I just watched the latest sneak peek for Sunday's show, and I have to say it's a little odd seeing Hook so serious. Usually he is making charming remarks and everything, but he is dead serious when he tries to get Emma to drink that potion. TWO MORE DAYS! EEEEP!**

He didn't know how he got dragged into this, but here he was, helping Charming once again take care of his babies.

Hook took the short walk to find Emma Swan's room, which was on the same floor as his. He knocked on the door, ready to charm and flirt with the woman.

Since they had gotten back to the Enchanted Forest, the two had started a relationship. With help from Henry, Hook learned that most women liked to be asked out on dates. Their first date had just been a stroll around the castle at night, the candles and lanterns giving their walk a sort of romantic feeling. He had once again asked Henry what he should do, and was told that maybe they could just talk for a while. He gladly accepted his advice, though their relationship was already way beyond simple dates. They shared kisses, and Emma invited him to her family holidays, no matter how much the rest of the family (mostly Regina) didn't appreciate him.

When he finally concentrated on the present, he heard the all too familiar whaling from behind the door, and it was too late to escape because the door was already opening. It was not Emma that stood on the other side, but Snow.

She smiled at him. "Hello, Killian. Come on in, I'm sure Emma won't mind."

He composed himself, trying to hide his panic, and straightened. "Alright then."

As she stepped to the side and let him in, he began to think a date was not going to happen.

When he saw who else was in the room, he froze. Most were glaring at Regina, who had just given a crying baby back to Charming. Hook took in the rest of the family. Henry, who was now seventeen, was at his biological mother's side. Clover, Emma's five year old sister, was entertaining Robin and a ten year old Roland, by swirling in circles, her dress lifting and stirring the air. The child's laugh, long with soft chatter and now the crying of not only one baby, but the second one as well, hearing her twin brother, pierced the air. Baelfire, Tinkerbell, Ariel (who was rubbing her swollen, very pregnant belly) and Eric were standing together with Aurora and Philip and their boy Edmund, who was also five, was clinging to his parent's pants, watching Clover. Rumplestilskin and Belle were off in the corner, talking quietly.

Once Snow shut the door, Emma glanced up, meeting Hooks gaze. He was about to walk over to her and ask why everyone was in her quarters when Charming also noticed him.

Within seconds, he was standing in front of Hook, placing the baby boy in his arms. As he did this, he said, "Good, Jones, you're here. He loves your voice. Please talk to him."

Hook managed to support the baby, glaring at the man in front of him. "Again, mate, the _hook_."

Then Charming stepped back, and that was when Hook realized everyone in the room had stopped talking and were staring at him, even the children. The only sound was everyone's breathing and the wailing of the twins. Hook felt the heat rise to his face, but cringed at the baby in his arms. He didn't know what to do, and he certainly didn't want to talk to him when everyone was watching.

He glared at the father of the child. "What do you expect me to say?"

But there was no need for an answer, because even the one sentence caught the baby's attention. The boy blinked, his cries slightly quieting, his face still beat red.

Snow, who was at his side, glanced at her husband. "Maybe it's his accent. He _is_ the only one in the castle with one like it."

Hook once again glared, but it was softer, along with his tone. "That's because I come from a kingdom that no longer exists." And it was true; his homeland had fallen sometime when he was in Neverland.

The child's cries lessened again, and the boy stared up at Hook in wonder. He looked away, trying to keep up an annoyed look, but in reality, he was confused as to why this baby found his voice soothing. He nodded his head towards the other baby that was in Emma's arms. "What of that one?"

Finally, he got all of them to turn their gazes to something else, and he finally relaxed. But now, Emma received all the attention, or rather the baby in her arms. Hook could still see her discomfort, and almost smirked at it.

"Doesn't she like Roland's voice?" Baelfire asked, chiming in from the side.

Hook's eyebrows involuntarily scrunched together. Since when has the ten year old spoken to the infant? Hook certainly hasn't seen it. And why did both twins like the sound of another's voice? Why Hook?

That was when everyone decided to talk again. The baby girl in Emma's arms was taken from her, and Charming went over to Roland, who began to roll his eyes, going on about how stupid it sounded. But with Charming down on his knees and Roland looking down at the infant, it seemed as if he enjoyed speaking to her, like she actually listened.

Clover gave out a loud shriek of happiness and ran over to Edmund and pulled at his hand. He blushed as she began to twirl and dance around her, but one could tell he was fascinated.

Hook vaguely remembered that someone had made a joke about them being True Loves, but he blew it off as silly. Five year olds couldn't love. Then again, destiny had had a streak of good luck lately, what with Robin and Regina getting together, and hopefully himself and Emma.

Said woman approached him. She glanced down at her little brother.

"So why is everyone in your quarters?" He asked, also glancing down at the boy.

She sighed. "It started out as a play date for all the kids, but- Ugh, I don't want to get into it."

He smirked at her annoyance. "Really, love, you have quite the family."

She nodded, and they both looked around the room. Over a dozen people.

"Tell me about it."

* * *

><p><em>Once again, I was bored and just decided to throw in a random chapter. I really just like their complicated family tree. This isn't really a story, pre say, just some one-shots. I already have another idea for another chapter, once again about their family tree and all the true loves.<em>

_What do you call Aurora and Phillip? Because I just went with Phirora. Hope that's okay. And I have yet to name the Twins, so please, if anyone has any ideas, feel free to review!_


End file.
